darkness
by tashabasha1999
Summary: tom tupper has always been the one who never get s the girl,but when keri come s into his life he realises that keri is the girl of his dreams ,but a secret lurks over his family ,a secret that could kill anyone,tom must protect everyone and keep the secret that will affect him in many way s. and with logan the pushy vamp around,things are nt gonna end well.
1. Chapter 1

as tom sat in the leather desk chair,down in hq.

as tom sat in the leather desk chair,down in hq.  
he had been working on a new invention.  
the lift slammed to a halt and the doors slid open revealing keri.  
tom stood up and smiled ,"keri,at last i thought you would never come!",he said  
smiling at her warmly,"i have something to show you".

tom led her down a built in staircase,then unlocked a door.  
"what is it?"keri asked looking around,taking in the surroundings.  
the room was gray metal with 4 glass windows for walls,ropes and ladders  
hung from the ceiling ,in the corner stood a droid with a blank screen for a face.  
"it`s a way you can learn kung fu and parkour and also a little free running properly  
and in peace",tom explained,looking at her.  
"this is a droid that you can train with,it focuses on the things that aggrivate you most,and there are also a number of weapons that i managed to get hold of",tom explained showing her his spy pad.  
"wow...and you did all of this for me?"keri asked ducking her head to hide the blush seeping down her cheeks.  
"i...well..yeah i did",tom said looking down at her,"i thought of you when i was inventing it".  
"wow..thank you",keri said happily ,giving tom a light hug.  
"oh...uh..your welcome",tom said looking down at her.  
there was a moments silence,before keri looked away blushing.  
they sprang apart as the lift slammed to a halt.  
"?er do you want to try it out?"tom asked studying the floor.  
"sure i`d love to",keri exclaimed smiling.  
"i`ll set it up then",tom said smiling at her then typing something into his spy pad.


	2. Chapter 2

_**sorry about the long wait guys,I've been really busy,and whenever I sit down to write this story I get writer's block,weird huh?  
****Anyway,enjoy!**_

* * *

chapter two...

keri ducked as the droid swung a punch at her,pausing to wipe the sweat from her forehead.  
she straightened up and punched,the droid fell on to it's back,sweeping it's arm under her leg,it knocked keri onto her back.  
she lay on the floor trying to breath.  
"Everything ok in there?"Tom asked concerned,his voice filtering through the room.  
"Everything is fine",Keri said getting up warily.  
"Tell me when you wanna stop",Tom said in a worried voice.

The droid slipped it's arm's around her waist and leg's and threw her across the gym.  
She fell to the floor with a groan,trying to get up.  
The droid walked over to her,pulling Keri up and slipped it's arm around her throat.

Tom...

The lift door's opened and Dan stepped out grinning.  
"Hey Thomas,what's going on?"Dan said ,smiling even wider,"Where's Keri?".  
Tom looked up from the computer screen ,"She's in the fighting gym",Tom said,smiling up at Dan.

Keri...

She tried grabbing the droid's arm and pull it away from her throat.  
The droid put it's hand on the side of her head,ready to snap her neck.  
"TOM! STOP!"Keri screamed,grabbing at the droid.

Tom...

Suddenly he heard Keri screaming,he turned around and saw the drod had it's arm around her throat.  
He slammed his hand on a button and the droid slumped down on to the ground,dropping Keri,she fell,limp.  
Tom ran down to the gym,wrenching the door open.  
He ran over to Keri and turned her over.  
She was shaking uncontrollably,tear's streaming down her cheek's.  
She threw her arm's around his neck,burying her head in his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**sorry about it being so short,I'm really tired so yeah! :)**_

* * *

chapter3

Tom lifted Keri from the floor gently and carried her up to the HQ.  
He sat her on the table ,scanning the room for the medi kit.  
He opened it and took out the Narben, die verschwinden (scars that vanish).  
He poured some on the cotton bud and dabbed on Keri's neck,where purply bruises showed on her pale skin.

A few minute's later they faded insantly.  
Keri buried her face in his shoulder,sobbing.  
Tom's arm's folded around her and he hugged her tightly.  
"Is she ok?"Dan asked,scared .  
"Yeah,she's fine",Tom said heavily,he buried his face in her hair.  
Keri could feel his body shaking,she looked up at him,hus face was pale and his eye's looked black.

Something wasn't right here.


	4. Chapter 4

Part2...secret's...

chapter4...

That day,Tom sat with his face in his hand's,he'd almost let it slip,he couldn't afford to let this happen again.  
He heard a movement in the doorway,he looked up and saw Keri.  
"Ker",he said softly.  
She gave a sad smile and walked into the room,"Hey ,what's up?"she ask's gently.  
"If I hadn't been in time,you would've died",Tom said sadly,a tear falling down his cheek.

Keri walked over to him and sat down,"But you saved me,If it weren't for you,I would be dead",Keri said,looking up at him.  
Tom looked down at her,blue eye's glittering with unshed tear's,her heart shaped face pale in the light.  
Tom leaned forward ,cupping her face in his hand's.  
"Don't!"Keri whispered sadly,moving away.  
A tear spilt down her cheek,she wiped it away.

"I'm sorry",Tom whispered,looking guilty,"I culdn't help it".  
"It's ok"Keri said ,hugging,"I'd better go,I'll see you tommorow".  
Keri got up and walked out of the room.


End file.
